Pushed Too Far
by x se
Summary: Hiashi makes the same mistake Fugaku did. And his 13 year old ANBU daughter does the same thing Itachi did, with one difference. Hanabi left no survivors.


_Pushed Too Far_

**-**

Note: Fugaku is Sasuke and Itachi's father.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was so proud. His clan was truly prospering now, and not even the foolish Hokage-in-training, Uzumaki Naruto, could stop it! His daughter, Hanabi, was truly the true heiress! All she ever did was train and defeat his enemies, the strongest of the other clans. Of course, this is because Hiashi told hrer to do these things, but that didn't matter.

Hanabi went straight from Genin to ANBU after her first Chunin exams. Of course, Hiashi's "partners" or "contacts" with the Hokage allowed it to be possible. The fact was, the ideals of Konoha were all wrong. It is the Hyuuga who should rule, or at least, in Hiashi's mind.

There were two other Hyuugas that were children to Hiashi, in a way. His nephew, Neji, who had been disowned and lived on the outskirts of the Hyuuga compound. And there was his older daughter, Hinata, who was smitten with the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. While that could probably make for a great story, this is not that story. To Hiashi, Hinata's little "crushes," her first and only other being on Uzumaki Naruto, were just more checks on the list that made her worthless.

However, Hyuuga Hanabi, was very much like another Shinobi that had become an ANBU at a young age. She began to look down on her clan, all of them. Even upholding the clan's honor was staring to annoy her. Why should she do all this for these weaklings? However…

A small portion of her wanted something, something her sister and Neji had had before Hiashi's wife had died. Subconsciously, without Hanabi actually thinking it, a desire lay… She wanted the love of her father… And she assumed she had it…

And that was the only string tying her mind together.

* * *

Hanabi had finished up her training for the day, she had decided to do so before coming home after her twelfth ANBU mission, which had been a complete success, thanks to _her_ of course.

As she walked past the room where her father held his meetings. Curious on what they were speaking about, Hanabi leaned onto the door.

"And with my child now ANBU and on her twelfth mission, I can truly say that the Hyuuga is finally greater than the Uchiha ever was."

"Well said Hiashi-sama!"

"But what about Hanabi, Hiashi-sama? Shouldn't she get a break from all of this?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. Her father would probably give her a bit of time off anyway, and of course, she would use it to train in the forbidden training areas, such as The Forest of Death,

"… Who is Hanabi?"

Hanabi's insides froze, and she nearly dropped her scythe.

"H-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi is the name of your daughter_. The child that moved our clan to greatness…" _

"Right right, the clan… Hunaba, my daughter…"

daughter 

Hanabi frowned, activated her perfected Byakugan. The foolish elders inside were looking at Hiashi, some smirking, some with an admiration in their eyes. And Hanabi scowled and tightened her grip on her scythe, before walking to her room.

* * *

Hiashi chuckled as he left the room, waving merrily to the others. He was a bit tipsy, but that mattered not. The clan was finally at it's peak, and eventually, the Konoha takeover would begin! Of course, this takeover would be subtle, light, but it would occur nonetheless!

"Hello… Father…" Hanabi walked out of the shadows and looked her father in the eye, her scythe behind her back. She wore her ANBU armor, minus the mask. Her long, dark navy hair was tied near her mid back into a bow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hiashi. "… Daughter…"

Hanabi's face lit up in a sick, twisted smile.

"Why father, I thought you'd never ask." Hanabi swung the scythe around, and Hiashi's head rolled onto the ground, his body a little near it. The smile was gone, a serious look adorning her features. Byakugan activated, she saw that the other Hyuuga nearby had seen her.

"You!" yelled an elder, running at Hanabi. The girl dodged effortlessly, twirling her scythe in the air, cutting the elder into pieces. Blood splattered everywhere, except on Hanabi. Her Byakugan showed her she was surrounded on all sides. These were slightly stronger than the foolish one that attacked her, so she tossed her scythe into the air.

"_Kaiten!_" yelled Hanabi, releasing her chakra as she spun. The Hyuuga were flung to the ground. Hanabi immediately stopped spinning and caught her scythe. Hanabi charged at the fallen Hyuuga, slicing their necks. They only lived for a few minutes, and by that time, Hanabi had moved on the next part of the compound.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she eagerly read a letter from Gaara, her boyfriend. She blushed a bright red at the end, and folded it neatly. She stood up to go get a glass of water. As Hinata stepped into the hallway, she saw someone step in front of her. Hinata gasped lightly when she saw who it was.

"Hanabi…?" whispered Hinata. Hanabi's twisted smile was on her face again. Hanabi swung.

"Hello, sister…" Hanabi's smile was gone and Hinata's arms fell to the ground, her head rolling right next to them. The rolling head left a trail of blood until it hit the door. "Goodbye sister."

"Hinata-sama!" There was only one person who still called her that. Hanabi turned to face Neji.

"Neji… Well, you can be the first of the Branch then, even though I wanted to save you for last…" Hanabi began swinging her scythe above her head. Her eyes narrowed. 'Time for my new technique…' "_Karite Gufuu Kireme_!" yelled Hanabi, pouring chakra into her scythe and throwing it in the air. It glowed with blue chakra and began spinning and slashing on it's own, creating a whirlwind around it. It flew at Neji, and blood and organs flew out from the wind. Hanabi flicked away one of Neji's eyes when it came towards her.

"You killed Neji-kun!" Hanabi raised an eyebrow. She didn't know TenTen was here. "I'll ki-"

TenTen's torso froze after Hanabi brought her scythe back. After what seemed like minutes, when it was only seconds, TenTen's torso fell off.

"You… You killed Neji-san!" Hanabi turned and saw a group of Branch House members gaping at her.

"Yes. I did. And you're next." Hanabi charged, cutting, slicing, slashing, beheading, and more. She was merciless.

* * *

After killing everyone, every last baby, child, and adult, Hanabi took to the rooftops, running. It was Hanabi's time now. But where would she go? Not that she was scared, no, far from it. But she was not going to live in the forest and "train with the animals," like those heroes in the stories children were told.

Hanabi ran up Konoha's gate and leapt into the trees.

* * *

Deidara sat atop Akatsuki's new base. Their numbers had decreased only slightly, after Sasori and Zetsu were killed. But that was all, in the years that had passed since their group was whole. However, a select few had since been added to their organization.

Deidara grinned as he finished his newest creation, a clay turtle. Before he could truly admire his work, two slender arms wrapped around him.

"Hello." whispered the owner of the arms. A young woman, in her late teens or early twenties, with long navy hair. She was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and a scythe was on her back, the blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hey Hanabi." Deidara turned to the side and kissed her eager lips.

End

-

Will I continue? Maybe, maybe not. For now, it's a ONESHOT


End file.
